


The Great Uzumaki

by Sheygon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/M, M/M, On BOTH SIDES, The Great Gatsby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6816451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheygon/pseuds/Sheygon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know The Great Gatsby? How about a Naruto spin off that takes a whole new spin on the world.</p><p> </p><p> <br/>Closely based on The Great Gatsby until later chapters.<br/>(I dont own naruto or gatsby otherwise both wouldve ended differently.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping this will help me get back into the swing of writing again. It'll be Great Gatsby until the Great Uzumaki is introduced so please bear with that. Hope you enjoy this idea, and I'll hope it'll give me inspiration for another. <3 Any mistakes let me know!

Neji took a deep breath looking up to the massive mansion belonging to the Hozuki's. He was coming to visit his cousin, Sasuke Hozuki and his husband Suigetsu Hozuki. It had been years since the brunette had seen his cousin and he moved across the river to follow up on his new job. He was excited to share the news with Sasuke, not that he would show it of course. Sasuke was well known for his intellectual prowess and sharp eye. His husband, however, was the jock of the marriage with his various sport accomplishments. Suigetsu even bought a multitude of horses to play polo with friends that decided to crash in his home. Neji was amazed how much wealth the man actually had.

Neji carefully followed the paved pathway. The lawn was kept short and the property was littered with lilies, roses and other wise varieties of colors. The wind lightly blew ticking the back of Neji's neck with his hair. With a deep breath he adjusted his tie and stepped up the stairs.

“Ahh, Neji! Welcome. I forgot how lady like you are, perhaps spending time with a manly man like me will do you some good!” The pale haired man let out a deep laugh as he patted the brunette's back roughly. His hand stayed for a moment as dark eyes stared the man down. The intimidating aura radiated off of Suigetsu as he leaned forward aggressively. The man's body was the mortal version of a tank. 

Ignoring the comment Neji smiled. “You have a nice place here Suigetsu.” After a little bit longer of a stare down the man chuckled patting his shoulder

“Yeah, yeah it alright. Lets head in now.” Suigetsu mused as he spun on his heels and strutted into the the building with a fling of the doors. Servants lined the halls rushing about dusting things or bringing finger foods to wait to be requested. Neji sighed to himself. This was all too busy for his taste, surely all the movement would make him snap. With a quick wave of his hand he waved off the servants trying to drown him in choices. Then with another slam of double doors Suigetsu opened the hallway to a blindingly white room fluttering about with drapes.

With quick movements Suigetsu weaved through the satin white curtains and shut the windows stopping the wild winds. Once the wisps stilled his eyes sharpened to pink and black. The girl had her head tilted up curiously as she was draped over the couch with a small smile reaching her bright green eyes. Next to her on the couch were the sharp features of ebony colored hair. He sat with one slender leg hooked over the other at the knee and his head tilted to the side revealing his pale flawless neck and a sliver of his ear. Perched in his hand sat a book, origins Neji was unaware of. 

Then sharp black eyes bore into Neji's own with a sly smirk on plump pale lips. “Neji, what a paralyzing surprise.” Neji nodded back to Sasuke. “This is miss Haruno, by the way.” Neji again nodded with a polite smile. 

She flashed him a bright radiating smile as her eyes glimmered. “It's lovely to meet family of Sasuke's!”

Neji went on explaining his pit stop at their home town on his way to the city. “So they miss me?” Sasuke asked amused. “How delightfully shocking.” Neji rolled his eyes with a small smirk. 

“You're right, it is shocking on how the miss the cold shoulder you use to give so many. Such a heart throb.”

Suigetsu hovered relentlessly in the room and set a heavy hand on Neji's shoulder cutting off conversation of the past. “What do you do Neji?”

“I work with the stock market in bo-”

“With who?”

While Neji was in the middle of answering the question Suigetsu cut him off again.

“Never heard of them.”

Neji's eyes narrowed for a moment and slowed his breathing remaining calm. He caught the small glimmer of amusement in his cousin's eyes knowing about his hatred for being interrupted. Then Sakura spoke up hopping up in delight. “Perhaps with you here we might be able to go to New York! I've been trying to go all day! Sasuke simply refuses saying he has all he needs.” She muttered as she pouted in the raven's direction which only received a roll of dark eyes in response. Neji then recognized the look for one of the posters for the renowned singer Cherry Blossom Goddess. Distasteful name in his opinion. The her bright eyes sparkled as she perked up further. “You live in West Egg? I know somebody that lives there too!”

Neji looked at her with a scrunched face. “I do not understa-”

“You _must _know Uzumaki!” Neji caught Sasuke tense for a fraction of a second before it was smoothed out. No one else seemed to catch it.__

__“What Uzumaki?” Sasuke murmured as if he was trying to keep from others hearing. Before Neji had the chance to comment on Sasuke's behavior dinner was announced. Suigetsu wrapped an arm around Neji's shoulder and pulled him into the dinning room conversing about a frivolous topic._ _

__Once everyone was sat at the table they spoke lightly with Sakura carrying most of the conversations. Unless it was between Sasuke and Neji over scholarly topics. Then suddenly Suigetsu chimed in with a as he stared grimly at the table. “You know, if you think about it, if we don't make sure our race establishes dominance we will get over run by filth.” Sakura sighed while Sasuke snorted._ _

__“If that is what has your knickers in a bunch you are a complete nitwit.”_ _

__Suigetsu's eyes cut sharply in Sasuke's direction. “I hate that word, and you know it. Don't say it again.” He snapped and with a glance at Sasuke he was unaffected. He sipped his wine casually as he stared back at Suigetsu._ _

__“Nitwit.” Electricity practically snapped in the room as the two looked at each other. Suddenly the telephone rang inside and Suigetsu stood sharply and walked inside to answer it. Sasuke continued his conversation with Neji as if the confrontation with Suigetsu had even happened. Finally  
Sasuke huffed with an eyebrow furrowed as he stood and briskly walked inside after his husband._ _

__Neji stilled for a moment before he went to speak. “So about this Uzumaki-”_ _

__“Hush!” Neji stared at Sakura at a loss._ _

__“Excuse me?” He said slowly._ _

__Sakura frantically patted Neji's hand in excitement. “I want to hear what happens, so hush!” She giggled but quickly hushed herself._ _

__“What is happening?” Neji was at a loss._ _

__Green eyes widened in shock. “You don't know? Oh, darling, how could you not? Suigetsu's got a girl in New York!” Neji's brows furrowed. “Though, I wish she had the decency not to call at dinner.”_ _

__Then suddenly both Sasuke and Suigetsu returned. “Such a lovely night out, warm enough to keep you from shivering. Quiet romantic, don't you agree Suigetsu?” Sasuke stated as if he had not a care in the world what Suigetsu's response was. The murmured an agreement. “We could step out if you would like?” Then the phone rang frantically again. Sasuke's sharp eyes shot to Suigetsu then turned abruptly to sit at the table. Neji could tell, and could see Suigetsu recognize it, Sasuke had shot all options down._ _

__Later they were relaxed around the living room with Suigetsu tapping his fingers on the edge of the couch. Sasuke let out a breath and stood. “It's time for me to head to bed, Neji, I was nice seeing you again. Visit soon.” With that he strode out of the room. Neji stood and bid his goodbye. The air outside was brisk and he shook his head. What an interesting household. When he arrived back home and was nearly to his house he spotted a figure at the docks and froze. His brow furrowed in curiosity. The man, who he assumed to be Uzumaki, reached out over the dock as if he were grasping at something. Then Neji finally was a bright blue light beaming brightly. When he went to look to the figure he realized that the man was gone._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Thank you for the excited comments, I'm looking forward to this too. I'm just wanting to introduce Uzumaki already...

Unhappily for Neji, he had unfortunately been dragged to meet Suigetsu's mistress. He had run into the man while he was on the train and Suigetsu was all to excited for some strange reason. The man had grasped Neji's arm and pulled him from the train excitely. “We're going to go meet my girl.” Neji already knew it was pointless to argue so he let himself be dragged along.

He found himself standing in a dull car shop and he frowned. “Hello Jugo! How has it been man?”

The red head quietly smiled to himself as he scratched the chin of one of the stray cats he feeds. “Business has been decent, I have no reason to fret.”

Suigetsu looked the man over before quickly looking over the man's shoulder before returning to Jugo. “You still looking in buying my car?”

“Of course, as long as you're still offering it.”

“I've got a man working on it.”

“Alright then.” Jugo replied as Suigetsu scratched behind his ear. Neji smirked shaking his head amused. Whatever dominance Suigetsu had seemed to be ineffective to the giant by the name of Jugo.

Then rapid footsteps descended the stairs and a woman with fiery red hair. Her dress hugged her body tightly and accented her curves and she adjusted her glasses with a sly smile. The girl winked at Suigetsu before setting her hand on Jugo's shoulder. “Get some chairs hun, so we can sit down.”

Jugo smiled charmingly at the red head before standing and following her request. With a glance at her husband's retreating figure she rushed over to Suigetsu. “Get on the next train. We'll have some fun together.” She grinned as she caressed his chin.

“Its always wild with you.” Karin murmured as her eyes flashed to his lips and she stepped back. Jugo came back carrying chairs when a confused expression slid across his face when he was told they wouldn't stay.

Moments later Neji and Suigetsu were waiting in Suigetsu's sleek blue car. “Jugo seems nice.” Suigetsu glances at him cautiously. “How are you two able to hide this from him?” The man relaxes and grins. 

“He thinks she's out with her friends. The man's as dumb as a box of rocks.” Neji nods quietly uncomfortable with this situation. Karin bounded out of the building hopping into the car with a wide grin and a giddy giggle and they took off. Neji groaned internally, why was he the one settled in the middle?

“Ah! Sui! Can I get one of those dogs? A guard dog! Can protect me when Im not lookin' or you're not there.” She said slyly with a seductive murmur at the end accompanied with a wink. The old man peered around in the bag with squinted eyes before pulling out a small pup. 

Suigetsu was unimpressed. “That's no guard dog.”

“Sure it is Sui! Leave em be, he's a cutie.” Karin beamed as she held the small corgi pup in her arms. With a grumble under his breath he paid for the dog. The red head smiled and they both leaned across Neji and kissed. The brunette scowled, why was he in the middle again?

 

When they reached the apartment Neji frantically tried to leave. “I must leave you all here.” 

“Nonesense! Karin would be crushed if you left before the party even started, won't cha Karin?”

“Absolutely distraught.” She supplied with a smirk at Neji. He had a suspicious she knew who he had relations to which made him all the more uncomfortable. Before he knew it they were in the apartment with the party while moans, groans, and the sound of sex echoed from the other side of the door. Neji stood abruptly trying to leave before he was dragged back in by party goers. 

“I really wish to leave, I have somewhere I need to b-”

“Nonesense!” Suigetsu exclaimed fixing his shirt and reeking of sex. He scooped up Neji dropping him into the couch in the living room. Neji felt unbelievably disturbed by all of what he has witnessed. 

“Suigetsu, do you not remember my relations?” Neji's question seemed to fall on deaf ears as the party roared to life and Neji contemplated jumping out the window. 

Later Neji somehow found himself drunk with a girl settled on his lap. She was the perfectly groomed barbie doll. Not the barbie doll type. Gossip exploded like wild fire about money, cheating, and complements. 

The brunette slowly sobered a minor bit and a name sparked his thoughts. “Uzumaki? I live next to him, do you know him?”

One of the various people spoke up about possible back stories for the man. He was part of the mafia, he was a war hero, hes a hit man, and various other unbelievable history. Karin was sitting on Suigetsu's lap as they conversed about various topics making the both of them laugh.

“You know, they cannot stand the people they married.” Neji jumped, somehow forgetting about the girl seated on his lap. 

“Excuse me?” The woman continued as if she had not hurt the question.

“You would think if they were unsatisfied they would get a divorce.” The pair being spoken of tensed at the conversation. “See!” The random girl exclaimed in a hushed voice. “It's because of his husband thats keeping them apart. He's Catholic, so divorce is out of the question in his opinion.” She rolled her eyes. Neji wanted to laugh. Sasuke wasn't religious, this was a complete lie. 

Karin sighed rubbing her cheek when she heard of a conversation in the back about almost marrying a poor man. “At least you did not marry him. I married mine because I thought he was a gentlemen. I knew it was a mistake. He didn't even buy things with his own money, he _borrowed _them. It was all a lie that pulled me in.” She sighed solemnly.__

__Hours later Neji continued to question how he was still there. At least the woman was not on his lap any longer. The small corgi pup yipped happily cuddling with those that had fallen asleep. Then Suigetsu and Karin stood face to face hissing at Karin's right to mention Sasuke's name._ _

__“SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!” Karin howled in the room. “I'll say it _whenever _and _where ever _I want! SAS-” The sharp snapping sound was Karin's nose from where Suigetsu had broke her nose with an open hand. Hushed voices whispering and scolding with bloodied towels encompassed the bathroom. Then Suigetsu and Neji left. The latter with an even worse pit in his stomach that still didn't leave even as he went to bed._____ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know Sakura/Neji is a little out there, but I couldn't get characters to line up the plots. Anyway, finally, Naruto is introduced! Every time I finish a chapter, I can't help but want to post it already.

Music sang from his neighbors house that echoed through Neji's walls. When he stepped outside to watch the music spoke into your soul and made your heart beat faster even if you did not move. People littered the lawn and his eyes were overwhelmed with the amount of colors exploded against his eyes. Whether it were people, tents, fountains or the food he was uncertain. Tables were lined with buffet and chairs, the yard was filled with dancing, laughter, and smiles. As the light from the sun faded the party got more and more excited. People came and went as they pleased as if it were a yard sale.

Neji was the only one to have been invited. It had been had delivered and not being one to rudely ignore Neji accepted. He had attempted to find Uzumaki but had no such luck and sighed dejectedly so he decided to loosen up at a party where no one looked down on you for being single. He had just begun to become tipsy when pink hair invaded his vision. “Why hello Miss Haruno.” He spoke more cheery than usual.

Sakura giggled with a wink as she held up her drink. “I thought you might be here! Delightful party isn't it? Just ravenous!” She held out her hand and for a reason Neji couldn't place, he took it. They sat at one of the tables and picked up in the gossiping conversations. Some believed Uzumaki had killed a man, others believed he had been a spy, all of which Neji found amusing. As they all pitched in their suspicious and laughter with cheers. 

The pinkette leaned to Neji's ear with a laugh. “Let's head out hm? I wish to dance until I can't dance anymore!” Neji chuckled as he let the energetic woman pull him along to the center. They swirled around each other, shook and kicked out with smiles on their faces. Perspiration shined on their faces as they gasped for breath but could not seem to stop themselves from continuing. Neji had not felt this light in years and if he had know Uzumaki's parties would make him feel like this, he would have gone long ago.

Soon he was swept away again to the refreshments as they leaned on each others, their hearts light and their feet aching. “Hey!” She turned to Neji with an excited look. “Let's go see if we can find this mystery guy.” She said without really giving him a chance to say anything. They searched high and low, sometimes getting distracted by famous guests or someone insisting on speaking to Sakura and her successful career. That was until he had lost her in the crowd. He shook his head with a sigh.

Then an arm draped over his shoulder and when he turned his head he met sky blue. “Hey there friend. I hear you've been looking for me?” Neji furrowed his brows. The man seemed to understand and grined leaning to the man's ear. “Im Uzumaki. And all of this, is my party. What do you think? Now I know I might be a bit big headed but I know better than to go yapping my mouth so everyone knows. You know what I mean old friend?”

“I... suppose. I appoligize if I seem rude you just.. don't seem-”

“Like my rumors? Nah, but I love hearing what people conjure up about me. Its a real kicker that they think I was a mob leader.” He broke into a hearty laugh that was strong enough to even bring Neji to smile. Then a butler rushed out whispering to Uzumaki before heading back. “Well, it seems I've been summoned old friend. If you need anything, just ask for it.” He patted Neji's shoulder so contrast to Suigetsu who acted as if he had to enforce his dominance. While Uzumaki's radiant personality demands attention even when you ignore.

“Darn you!” Neji turned to now see bright green eyes. “You got to meet Uzumaki and didn't tell me! How rude!” She was yelling but the smile on her face and eyes told him she was being playful.

“Who is he? Where did he come from?”

Surprise engulfed her face before a sly smile took its place. “Oh _you're _curious now, are you?”__

__Neji took a deep breath and looked at her seriously. “Aw come now, don't be a soil sport Neji! Liven up.” She hummed happily as they looked out into the lively crowd mesmerized by the dancing and orchestra. “Pardon me, Miss Haruno?” Both Sakura and Neji looked to the butler behind them. “Mr Uzumaki would like to talk to you.” Sakura beamed happily as she nudged Neji. “My turn, huh?” The butler nodded and she spun on her toes and kissed Neji's cheek before following “Don't get too jealous Neji!” She sang as she walked away._ _

__Neji turned back looking at the bustling crowd full of life and energy. Reality was coming back to Neji as his shoulders slouched and he leaned on the railing. Time seemed to pass so slowly when you were not wrapped up in the crowd. It was as if as long as you were dancing with everyone else you were drinking from the fountain of youth, to never tire or thirst._ _

__He was amused to see all the couples clashing. Wives fighting with their husbands and then consoling each other as they glare at their significant others. Something about their husbands being selfish or fun suckers. Soon enough the husbands had enough and picked their wives up yelling and kicking as they left. Then Sakura and Uzumaki came out together discussing something before male's attention was drawn to the goodbyes. She rushed over to Neji with a smile. “Oh the things I discovered! Oh I wish I could tell you, but I promised I wouldn't. Perhaps he will tell you! Ah, I apologize, I'm just teasing you. Anywho, I must leave, I had a wonderful time with you. We should most definitely do that again!” With that she dashed away joining another group of famous persons. The girl was like a whirlwind most definitely._ _

__Neji rubbed his tense shoulder with a sigh before spotting Uzumaki again. “Thank you for the invitation Uzumaki.” The blonde turned and grinned waving his hand._ _

__“Don't mention it old friend! You're welcome anytime. Perhaps I will find you to do something tomorrow, hm?”_ _

__“Sir, you have another call.”_ _

__“Ah forgive me...”_ _

__“Neji Hyuga.”_ _

__“Neji Hyuga.” Uzumaki repeated. “Fancy name old friend, nice meeting you. Good night!” He called over his shoulder as he headed inside. Seems like this man was another whirlwind. He took a deep breath rubbing his shoulder and headed to his property right next door._ _

__As he rested his head on his pillow he couldn't help but chuckle at a memory of Sakura earlier that day when they had driven together. She had almost hit a worker in the side of the road with her driving. “You really shouldn't be driving If you're cutting it that close to hitting someone.” He stated with disbelief as he looked over at the pinkette._ _

__“I'm careful.” She declared with a smile and the straightening of the spine. “Or more like other people are, so they'll most certainly keep out of my way.”_ _

__“You're insane. What'll you do if you have a run in with another careless driver like yourself?”_ _

__“Let's hope I never do! I hate careless people, which I why I like you so much Neji.”_ _

__“Doesn't change the fact your are still insane.” He muttered as he looked to the side denying his cheeks were even the slightest pink._ _


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Neji awoke to the sound of a rumbling engine and rubbed his chin with a deep breath. He stepped out his door cleaned up and his eyes widened in surprise. In his driveway sat a bright orange car lined with sharply contrasting black and blinding chrome accessories. Who in the right mind would have a car like this? “Hey there old friend!” Ah, Uzumaki. “Let's head out to lunch! You haven't eaten yet have you?” There was no point in saying no, Uzumaki didn't seem like the type to take that answer.

Uzumaki seemed like a very hyperactive person with the bouncing of his knee or tapping his fingers along the steering wheel. It was quite distracting while Neji tried to admire the sleek interior of the orange vehicle. “Like it do you? It's a very sharp line of whether you like it or not, always one of the other.” Neji nodded as he ran his hand along the leather interior.

“It's a very attention drawing color.” Uzumaki flashed a wide grin. 

“You know me old friend, I'm always trying to get attention.” Neji noted that the man's face had fallen into a more somber expression before bouncing back. Blue eyes flashed back to Neji with a smile. “I do hope you don't mind but I also invited two old friends of mine. They're pretty friendly, at least I can confirm that of one of them.” It did not really seem to be a statement requiring an answer in Neji's opinion, they were already invited. A chuckle emitted from the man next to him with his ever present smile. “You don't talk much do you old friend? That's quite alright, I talk enough for the both of us. Now that I think about it,” he paused feigning a look of contemplating, “what is your opinion of me old friend?” Neji looked at him curiously and the blonde chuckled again looking at him sideways. 

“I'll tell you a bit about me then I suppose. My family all died when I was young, a wealthy family so they of course had targets on their heads. Then I was taken under the wing of an old pervert and gambler, traveled the world and surprisingly enough, made some noble accomplishments. Though we lost quite a lot from a gamble from the old hag, we somehow managed to get back here. They thought I was old enough to stand on my feet and booted me out. Exhilarating times let me tell you old friend. Risked my life more times than I can count on honorable occasions. Not that I need a medal to prove what I did, I know in my soul what I did.” Neji had no clue how credible this man's story was, but for some reason he felt a strong urge to believe him. Was it all of the story? Of course not, but no one tells all the skeletons in their closet.

A sputtering sound of a motorcycle echoed next to them making them glance off to the side. “Sir!” The officer called. Uzumaki slowed his vehicle and raised his leg using his knee to drive. With his hands he pulled out a wallet and flashed a bright orange card. The officer's eyes widened for a moment then nodded frantically. “My apologies Mr Uzumaki! Carry on!” With that the officer raced off. 

“What was that?” Neji asked with furrow brows. Uzumaki glanced at him and then smiled. 

“I've solved some police cases, nothing big.” Nothing big, Neji was astounded. This man must have solved a serious case for him to be able to send off any officers that wish to ticket the man. 

 

Well into New York they walked into a restaurant the brunette didn't catch the name of. It was much darker than it had been outside making Neji blink a few times before his eyes adjusted and were seated. 

“Mr Hyuga, these are my friends. Mr Sabaku and Mr Inuzuka.” Two men regarded him. One with firey red hair and sea foam green eyes contrasting his pale skin that could rival Sasuke. He had an expressionless face much like his cousin when he wasn't being smug. The other regarded him in a wide grin mush similar to the blonde's. His hair was a messy brown and he had dark eyes that seemed as though they caught every movement. Both men had tattoos, the red head had a tattoo on his forehead in a language Neji was unfamiliar with while the other had curved triangles down his cheeks.

“Well it's nice to meet another friend of N-Uzumaki! He definitely doesn't keep many of us close, consider yourself lucky, huh?” The blonde and red head shared a look between each other. Neji was almost amused. It seemed as if the two men before him were two halves of Uzumaki's personality. He had a inact for reading people with his knowledgeable eyes and he knew Uzumaki had more than his overly friendly persona.

“I suppose you could say that.” Mr Inuzuka rattled off more conversations with Neji about various things, such as Uzumaki's parties, what all they've done, and then how they even met to which Neji wasn't sure how to respond. The conversation flowed fine before the other brunette slipped. 

“So you're the one looking for some business to make some money from correct?” The air went tense for a moment before the blonde let out a hearty laugh to break the atmosphere. Mr Sabuku turned sharply to his companion and smacked him in the back of the head. “You do have a few screws loose. Perhaps you've been dropped as a child.” Inuzuka pouted rubbing his head glaring back muttering an apology to Neji.

Neji let out a huff once the two new men were distracted by newcomers walking into the restaurant. “Mr Uzumaki, what is it you wish to speak about? I hate being run for loops. What do you want, and why do you use Miss Haruno as your spokesperson?” He stared sharply at the blonde.

The blonde grinned and waved it off. “It's nothing to worry about old friend! It's just easiest to speak with someone so use to people-” 

“The time, Uzumaki.” The red head interrupted. His emotionless voice unnerved Neji, not that he would ever show it.

“Ah! You're right!” With that he jumped up from the table and rushed away. Pale eyes shot a look over at the green eyes boring into him. The brunette companion was ogling and whistling at girls that winked and passed by.

“Buisiness, I apologize for him.” Sabuku commented looking unaffected by the inturruption.

“He's a good lookin man, hm?” Inuzuka mused looking slyly at Neji.

“I suppose.” He drifted off suspiciously. “How long have you all know Uzumaki?”

“Several years. Sabuku has known him since they were young. Wouldn't believe that by their personalities hm?” The man grinned followed by a laugh. This man's behavior made Neji uncomfortable. Why was everyone suddenly acting like best of friends? The red head didn't seem so bad however. “You know,” he continued on without a hesitation, “Uzumaki is very particular in his partners. Never so much as look at a married person.” Sabuku smirked so faintly that Neji almost didn't even catch it.

“With such sorrow to end this exhilarating conversation, we must leave. Give Uzumaki out farewells.” With that the red head grabbed his companions elbow and they walked out. Just as they had left Uzumaki returned. He shot a curious look to the brunette.

“They send their regards but they had to leave.” The blonde nodded with a smile. 

“No matter old friend.” Uzumaki paid for the check ignoring Neji's refusal and they talked about idle things. Then movement caught pale eyes as he looked over curiously. Surprise took his face for a moment. 

”Excuse me for a moment,” Neji said with slight amusement, “I see a familiar face.” He stood up striding over to Suigetsu who hopped up hastily when he spotted Neji in return. 

“What have you been doing? Sasuke said to see you soon, yet you haven't dropped by for even a hello.” Suigetsu demanded patting his shoulder roughly.

“I was just having lunch with Uzumaki and his friends.” He had turned to introduce the two men, but the blonde was no longer there.

 

Some time later Neji sat at the table with Sakura eccentrically waving her hands and rattling off in conversation. “It was several years ago where my career had just started to take off, and I was just become close with Sasuke.” She spoke.

_Sasuke had gotten engaged to a sports man for mere months before getting married. It was made into a huge deal, just what Sasuke dispised. Hundreds of people came to see the mysterious man become bound with a sports legend. The day before Suigetsu had stocked a library fully of scholar reading for Sasuke that cost well over thousands of dollars, he knew better than to buy the man gaudy jewelry._

_I was sasuke's grooms-maid. It was an hour and a half before the wedding when I found Sasuke standing in his room. He was facing the mirror with his famous expressionless face, but his eyes told of his displeasure. The raven held an almost empty bottle in his hand before he sneered in at his expression and began pacing the floor._

_“What's happened Sasuke?”_

_“I hate having to do this, this isn't what I want. But I have no choice, perhaps if I'm deliriou- lucky enough, I'll learn to love this nitwit.” The man muttered under his breath with his knuckles wrapped tightly around the bottle._

_“Sasuke, the wedding is soon. I have no idea what's going on with these second thoughts, but they're absolutely normal! Everyone gets cold feet before their wedding, so down the rest of that bottle so I can help you get ready!” Sasuke froze for a moment looking at her with an unreadable expression before nodding. He downed the rest of the bottle before tossing it onto the bed and striding into the bathroom._

_Not even half an hour later Sasuke was ready and looking devastatingly handsome with his lean figure wrapped in a black suit. After the wedding they left for a trip for a few weeks of their honeymoon. When they returned I was delighted to see how much Sasuke watched Suigetsu. I thought it was charming that he couldn't keep his eyes off his partner and always knowing where he was at given times. However he worried me when his temper would slip for a fraction of a second when no one was aware of Suigetsu's whereabouts. Otherwise they were quite romantic. Suigetsu being curled around Sasuke in one way or another, showering him with gifts anyone would swoon over. It wasn't until I mentioned the name Uzumaki to you that he had woken me up, quite rudely if I might add, asking about Uzumaki. ___

__“There is a seceret between them, and now I'm positive. Though it leaves me a bit worried.” She murmured to Neji as she worried her bottom lip between her white teeth. “Bu I do understand now, Uzumaki bought that house across from Sasuke to be closer to him.” Neji remembered when he first saw the man reaching out across the bay._ _

__“Also,” She cut in squirming in her seat shyly, “he wants to know if you'll invite Sasuke to your home and allow him to come as well.” Neji chuckled shaking his head. The man had even admitted to him that he was trying to draw attention. Now he could see that it was Sasuke's attention he was trying to gain. Though, why he wanted to leave Neji as the third wheel to get him together he might have a few comments about._ _

__“Why my house? Surely his house would be more suitable.” Neji inquired. Sakura placed her hand on top of his with an amused smile._ _

__“How well do you think it would be if his husband found out he was at a strangers house alone? Don't tell me you havent noticed that you're going to be a cover for them.” Neji leaned his head over the back of the chair with a deep sigh and felt her squeeze his hand with a giggle. “Oh don't be so dramatic Neji!” She leaned in closer with a wink. “I'm a cover too if that helps. Don't you think its so romantic?”_ _

__Neji gave her an unimpressed look. “As long as this doesn't blow up in everyone's face.”_ _

__She waved her hand at him. “Details, details. All we can do is support Sasuke and his decisions.” They proceeded to leave the booth sparing glances at each other as they walked down the road. She shook her head with a laugh yanking Neji's arm towards her and she gave him a quick peck on the lips. With Neji showing a surprised look she laughed. “Don't be so shy Neji, live a little. Timid doesn't suit ya!” With a wave she joined a group of friends running off to play a bit at some late night parties. He let out a heavy sigh. What was he getting himself into?_ _


	5. Chapter 5

When the brunette returned, he found Uzumaki strutting over to him with a wide grin. “Hey old friend! Want to take a plunge into the pool? It's pretty uneventful when you're the only one swimming.” Neji smirked looking at the tan blonde. “Seemed to have darkened you're features a lot, however its nearly nine at night. Who in the right mind would swim this late?” Uzumaki scoffed.

“Then you've never truly experienced fun! But I can see the problem, another time then, eh?” His excitement seemed to have lessened.

“I talked with Miss Haruno,” Neji said, “I was going to visit him tomorrow anyway, so I'll invite him out for tea.” Uzumaki froze for a moment and smiled warily.

“If it causes trouble, don't worry about in alright?”

“Does the day after tomorrow work for you?” The blonde turned to fully face Neji. 

“Does the day after tomorrow suit _you _? It is you're house that this is happening at. It's all up to you.” Neji nodded and they bid each other goodnight before receding into their homes.__

__

__Neji visited the next day and the raven greeted him at the door with his signature cocky smile. “Welcome, the nitwit is out so don't worry about being pushed around.” Then he turned and walked away with Neji trailing after him._ _

__“How have things been Sasuke?” The other male shrugged his shoulders._ _

__“Uneventful really. Other than Suigetsu always out with his friends. How about you?” He questioned as he reclined into a flawless white couch. Neji bit his tongue knowing full well where Sasuke's husband would be. He felt guilt gnawing at him for withholding information from his cousin, but then again what was already planned for the raven would be bad enough. The brunette was really starting to question his morals._ _

__Neji sat on one of the single white chairs facing the center table as well.“It's been a bit lively for me. Miss Sakura has been quiet interesting with her eccentric nature. I'm a bit surprised how close you two are considering your friendly personality.” Sasuke chuckled._ _

__“She seems to be the only one that can handle my bristly personality without getting offended.”_ _

__“Talking about me again? Oh, its so kind of you two to show me some attention.” Sakura hummed strutting into the room from the door way with a flirty smile. Sasuke rolled his eyes. “I knew you loved me Sasuke! You have to have someone point out when you're being a moody teenager.” She threw herself onto another one of the couches making herself comfortable._ _

__“So full of yourself aren't you?” Sasuke mused looking over to the woman who smiled innocently._ _

__“I have not the slightest idea of what you mean Sasuke.” The raven rolled his eyes with a smirk._ _

__“Papa!” A little girl came running in wearing a bright white and yellow dress. Neji's eyes widened as he watched her run to Sasuke and jump onto his lap. Two maids came rushing in after her with worried and nervous expressions._ _

__“We are sorry Mr Hozuki! She insisted on telling you how her studies are coming along.” Neji glanced at Sakura as his throat tightened. Did she know? Sis Sasuke know? There was no way it could be a coincidence, hair of the color was very uncommon. Sasuke ran his hands through her fiery red hair with a small smile._ _

__“They're coming along well then?” The girl nodded with a wide grin as she adjusted her glasses over her pale eyes._ _

__“My teachers say that I might be able to skip a grade with how well I'm doing!” Sasuke nodded as she vibrated with excitement at his praise._ _

__“Hm, Then I expect no less than you. Now run along, I hear they need help feeding the animals.” She giggled happily before bounding off again with the maids running off after her._ _

__Neji sat in a cold sweat. There was no doubt that that child belonged to Karin, and the girl's eyes looked like Suigetsu's. His stomach rolled and Sakura flashed him a weird look at his unusually pale nature. “I forgot to mention, Suigetsu got really attached to a little girl at the orphanage and insisted we adopt her. She seems to mellow him out quite well so I suppose that's good.” When Sasuke went to look at Neji he noticed the man stood stiffly with an apologetic look._ _

__“I apologize Sasuke, but I have a few other errands to run before I head home.” Sasuke stood with him._ _

__“I'll walk you out then.” Neji nodded as they headed to the front door. As the brunette stood outside he turned leaning forward._ _

__“Sasuke, let's have tea at my house tomorrow.” Sasuke gave him a funny look but nodded. “Oh..” He glanced around for servants and when he found none he said, “Don't bring Suigestu when you come.”_ _

__The raven furrowed his eyebrows with a funny smile. “Who is Suigetsu?” He chuckled before his smile turned to a smirk and he stood with his arms crossed and his hip out. “You're not going to propose to me are you? ” Neji rolled his eyes._ _

__“Are you sure it isnt you who are full of themselves Sasuke?” He received a 'hn' as response before he returned home for the night._ _

__

__When he awoke the next morning he wondered whether he should tell Uzumaki.. He got ready for his day and when he heard knocking he opened the door to a nervous Uzumaki. His kept pacing from foot to foot. “You don't mind if I bring some things over do you, old friend?” Neji rolled his eyes and waved his hand._ _

__“I'm already aware that I am your cover. Do as you please, but do _not _make a mess of my house.” Uzumaki smiled brightly with a wave of his hand before servants from his house came running in and setting up. They brought in tomato based foods, teas, and a wide variety of assortments. Then only the two men remained. Neji sat on his sofa sipping tea while Uzumaki paced back and forth antsy.___ _

____“He's not coming. This was a mistake.” The male ran a hand through his hair messily._ _ _ _

____“Honestly, just calm down. It's amusing how confident you are in everything until Sasuke is involved.” Then the sound of an engine cutting through the heavy rain from the outside of his house. He got up shooting a look at his companion._ _ _ _

____Neji walked out of his door looking at Sasuke in a fine pressed suit with one hand in his pocket and the other holding and umbrella. A smirk still evident on his face. “Nice house you have.” Neji shook his head with a chuckle._ _ _ _

____“As cocky as ever.” The raven chuckled as they walked into Neji's house. Then Neji froze looking around his _empty _living room. “Well this is strange.” Sasuke raised an eyebrow.___ _ _ _

______“What's strange? The fact that you have some of my favorite foods randomly placed in your house?” Neji chuckled awkwardly before there was knocking at the front door. The brunette returned to it and opened the door revealing the blonde drenched to the bone with water droplets clinging to his hair. Both his hands shoved in his pockets and his cheeks puffed up in a pout. After standing there for several minutes he walked passed Neji and headed into the living room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Silence was all Neji could hear as long as he ignored the heavy beating in his own chest. He warily walked into the living room to see Uzumaki facing Sasuke, and the others face was in absolute shock._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Naruto.” The blonde nodded several times with a pained grin in the raven's direction. “It's been-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“eight years.” Sasuke still stunned couldn't seem to stand on his legs any longer and dropped into the couch. Even though Neji was in the room with them they only saw each other. Simply staring at one enough before Uzumaki sat on the with him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Neji turned on his heels gathering up his jacket, hat, and umbrella. “I'll be back.” That seemed to break a spell. Both pairs of eyes flashed at him in curiosity._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Where are you going?” Uzumaki asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Out.” Neji replied with a smirk before leaving._ _ _ _ _ _

______An hour and a half later, when the sun was setting and the sky was breath taking orange and purples, Neji returned. He made every effort of making obnoxious noise in the kitchen before heading into the living room. Sasuke sat with one arm draped over the back of the couch and a smile with lightly tinted cheeks as he glanced away from Uzumaki. Neji was shocked to see so much emotion that had nothing to do with arrogance on the raven's face. Meanwhile, the blonde was leaning forward with the brightest grin Neji had ever seen. He looked at the other male as if he were the stars in the sky. The brunette almost felt guilty for interrupting._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It stopped raining.” He spoke watching amused as Uzumaki literally jumped in his seat and looked over his shoulder at Neji._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Has it?” Then suddenly his face light up even brighter than it had before as he turned back to Sasuke. “That's just exciting, eh?” Sasuke rolled his eyes with a smirk._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If you say so.” Suddenly Uzumaki jumped up turning to Neji. “I want you and Sasuke to come over to my house!” Neji gave him a flat look._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You're sure you want to bring me along?” Another third wheel act, not that he could really do anything about._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then Neji found himself following after the pair before him walking over to his neighbor's. “You're telling me that that giant house over there is yours? I'm surprised dead-last.” Neji thought that he should've brought sunglasses with how the blue eyes shined at the _insult. _____ _ _ _ _

________“Ah well, you know, I've been busy since we last met, jerk.” Uzumaki remarked with a lightness about him while Sasuke tried to hide a warm smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Once inside they wondered through the elaborate hallways and rooms, the blonde watching Sasuke's every facial expression. Though, obviously he was seeing more than what Neji saw, not that he was honestly surprised. When they passed by the library, Neji had the suspicion that Uzumaki created that just for the raven the way Sasuke stared in awe. They went upstairs and ended up in Uzumaki's personal apartment. It had a bedroom, bath, and a study where the three of them reclined comfortably. All three sat with their personalized teas while Neji was left out of the longing gazes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You know, its actually pretty funny.” Uzumaki flashed a smirk at Sasuke. “I don't even pick out most of my shirts. I've got a man out of country picking them out. Argues all the time that orange is not a a sane color to wear. Yet,” The man grinned bounding up the stairs to a closet flinging the doors open and throwing out shirts made of thick and thin silk, fine flannels, and numerous other shirts in various shades of oranges._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Neji actually jumped and stared at Sasuke in shock when he realized that the man was standing and catching the shirts out of the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sasuke was genuinely _laughing. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You're such an idiot, I can't believe you still like this ridiculous color.” Uzumaki and Sasuke were both laughing and acting like fools throwing clothes back and forth. “I've never seen shirts like these though, I'm impressed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________They proceeded to wonder around the property and pale eyes watched as the two men in front of him walked close enough to bump shoulders or brush the back of their hands together. The three of the passed by the dock and Uzumaki stopped pointing across the bay at the blue light. “That's your house by the way Sasuke.” Sasuke snorted shaking his head with a smile as he bumped shoulders with Uzumaki. It started to rain and they all rushed inside with snickers and chuckles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________When they returned to the main central to the area the blonde nodded at something in particular. Neji had glanced at a clock noticing how dark it had gotten and went to tell the two of them that he was heading home. However, when the soothing melody of a piano sang about, the brunette was all but forgotten. Uzumaki walked over to Sasuke and held out his hand and the two of them swirled about the great room. The blonde held Sasuke tightly around the waist while the other held his hand tightly with their fingers laced. His head was leaned down to the raven's ear whispering something to make the other smile and laugh. Just as Neji was about to give up on getting their attention, Sasuke glanced up and waved at him with a smile. With a nod the brunette turned and skipped down the marble stairs and returned to his bed, leaving the pair to dance in harmony. He was glad to not have ruined their night._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaruSasu chapter next? ;3 If you find any errors let me know


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Been a long time and I really did not want to toss in the rag with this fic lol. I got really busy and forgot about this so if things do not line up I apologize and let me know! Im ready to try and finish this fic before the end of summer so I can lay it to rest <3 Also, please be gentle, the NaruSasu part of all this broke me and Im not great at writing smut so Im so sorry XDD anyways let me know that you think!

“You know, if I had not known better I would have assumed you had a thing for my cousin.” Sasuke hummed as Naruto spun him but the blonde abruptly stops. Sasuke slightly flinches at being suspended in a dip as blue eyes stared at him in mischief. 

“Yes, of course, this whole thing was a ploy to sweep your cousin away. You arrogant ass. I used his house to fill with decorations and delicacies that you would like to woo Neji, I used his presence as an excuse for my meeting with you to be acceptable. I-”

“Tsk, Tsk, Mr Uzumaki, using people already? Such a shameful act to start this off.” Blue eyes narrowed with a cocky smirk. Perfectly white teeth nipped at Sasuke’s neck enough to tug the skin between his teeth with a growl.

“You want to take about shameful Mr. Hozuki?”

“”And yet you’re the one that is going to fuck a married man Mr Uzumaki.” 

Blue eyes narrowed as he pulled Sasuke to stand flush against his body, “Nonetheless, I think I have drawn tired of this dance, walk with me?”

Sasuke let out a snort giving Naruto a look. “A walk. If that's what you call it.” Naruto shot a predatory smile as he lead the way. He waved his arm above him and flicked his wrist once then the raven noticed all the servants quickly scattered. Suddenly, he felt flingers tracing his wrist slowly going up his sleeve as his feet kept walking on their own. With a roll of his eyes he grabbed the tan hand in his intertwining their fingers. “Sending away the help? What do you have planned? I’m not sure I'm up for every surface in every room of this house..”

Naruto let out a hearty laugh shaking his head and squeezed the other's hand. “Perhaps one day, but no, not tonight.” He said with a grin hidden from Sasuke’s view. The raven hummed in response.

They weaved through rooms easily with Naruto as the lead. There was a slight chill in the air as the curtains draped across the windows blew in the breeze.Finally the raven was lead to sliding glass doors with a clear view to the docks lit by the light receding over the water. Ebony eyes widened in surprise at the back porch.

The columns lead several yards away from where they stood. Dozens of flowers in what might as well have been a rainbow hung from the top in hanging baskets. Mosses and vines hung over the sides as they reached for the ground. The floor was etched into stones smoothed and molded in swirls. There was a glass table in the middle of the patio with candles light at varying heights set in a metal tray accompanied by various fruits. Sasuke momentarily wondered if they were real or not.

A bottle of wine and glasses were also set out on the table atop of velvet satin squares. Hanging above the table was a chandelier with vegetation draped around it as it shimmered from the jewels weaved through the leaves. Straight ahead sat a massive fireplace with wood and a light fire quietly crackling as dark eyes absorb their surroundings. Shrubs guard next to the fireplaces as the sides are lined with flowers. Behind the fireplace was a small waterfall that lead into a massive swimming pool that gave a mystical illumination. The water of the river, over the hill from the pool, gleamed passed the hill near the dock as the background. 

To the left sat a variety of chairs, love seats, and a swinging chair clustered with pillows and blankets in an organized manner. Flecks of orange stood through proving Naruto had some influence with the colors. Then to the right laid a massive velvet bed shaped in a circle. It was suspended by chains into the roof of the porch and had drapes draped over the sides. Pillows lined the sides of the bed keeping what felt like a safe space inside. There was a single blue pillow, next to an orange one, inscribed with a white S. The orange pillow had a white N.

Slowly Sasuke met Naruto’s gaze with awe shining in his eyes. “What? Does his not look like this?” Naruto said as he glanced back at their surroundings with a smirk. Sasuke paused when he noticed the man said ‘his’ instead of ‘yours.’ 

“No, it’s spotless and pristine white and is modeled after what he and his friends like. Sakura and I get the lounge room to have to our liking.”Naruto pulled Sasuke into his side with a tight arm around the other’s waist. His lips brushed against a pale neck as he whispered against the skin. 

“This is yours just as it is mine. Leave him.”

“I can’t.”

“Since when do you follow rules when it involves me Sasuke? Leave him.”

“When this backfires, you’re going to regret this..”

“The only thing I regret is not taking you with me.” Sasuke felt electricity light through his body as he spun to face the other. Pale hands snatched blonde hair between the fingers and yanked the others head back as Sasuke crashed their lips together in a vicious kiss. It was as if a spell had been broken because suddenly Sasuke felt hands everywhere. Naruto made quick work of his jacket, ripped open the vest, and yanked the tucked in shirt out and slid tan hands underneath. “Shit.” Sasuke panted, “the buttons.” Sasuke shivered feeling the hot hands sliding up his abs and touching everywhere leaving a burning in their wake. Tan hands yanked out to settle under the raven's rump and lifted up. Both groaned loudly as it grinded their growing erections together. Hands tightened in the blonde locks as Sasuke hopped to wrap his legs around the other's waist. Then he noticed the breeze and when he glanced down he saw his button down shirt was ripped open as well. Naruto only thought about the here and now.

“Where?” The Uzumaki growled out as he took to bitting and open mouthed kissing the pale neck. Sasuke was going to remark against it but could not remember why as he rapidly blinked trying to think of where to start. Naruto blew into Sasuke’s ear and gave a sharp thrust against the other as he growled out the question again. 

“Chair.” Sasuke gasped hoping Naruto understood as he pulled his head back from where it arched. He was unceremoniously dumped into the swinging chair as Naruto leaned over his fiercely kissing as he unbuttoned his clothes. The raven growled at the lack of contact and shoved Naruto who stumbled into a different chair and found himself with a lap full of Sasuke. The male proceed to rock his hips against Naruto’s while smothering him in kisses and bites. Blue eyes momentarily rolled into the back of their owners head as he grabbed the others hips and thrusted up in return. 

Sasuke threw the other’s jacket across the porch and proceeded to rip open every other article of clothing in his way. He had been waiting for this moment for years, it was beyond overdue. Then with a sadistic grin he jerked out of Naruto’s grip standing before him with his tented trousers and heavily panting. The blonde growled and watched as the raven licked his lips and lifted his chin with an arrogant smirk. 

Now with both half naked Naruto lunged at the other as the fell to the floor knocking over potted plants and chairs. Belts were frantically ripped off and thrown somewhere over the shoulder. Pants followed after until the were left bare and the Uzumaki found himself pinned on the ground with the raven in his lap again pinning him to the floor. An arrogant smirk graced the pale features again. “I’ve topped you in everything in your life.” Sasuke stated dripping with superiority.

Then the raven found himself pinned against the ground with his arms above him as well as Naruto leering above him. “You don’t top me in one thing.” Then he grabbed the pale hips and stood causing the other to yelp in surprise at having to sit up as pale legs clamped around Naruto. The blonde grinned as he received a death glare.

Sasuke found himself in the swinging chair once again and looked at Naruto expectantly. Blue eyes rolled. “Turn over.” The raven did as told in a slow and seductive matter making the tan member twitch angrily as he had to take a deep breath ignoring the chuckle from Sasuke. Pale knees sat on the seat as his torso leaned over the back of the chair as it slowly swung.

Hot hands slid down hips as the blonde took in a deep shuddering breath. Suddenly Sasuke gasped jerking p as he looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. Naruto is on his knees behind him with his face between pale cheeks. The raven can feel two thumbs breaching him and spreading him which causes him to wince until his body flushes at the wet appendage pushing into him.

The chair creaked as he white knocked the back other the chair in his grip and his back arched at the slurping sounds. He shivered when he felt one hand drop to fondle and roll his balls. “Fuck Naru, hurry the fuck up.” When the other hummed pale legs trembled. Finally Naruto pulled back panting and the raven could only imagine the angry erection hanging between tan thighs. 

He heard the pop of a cap and rolled his eyes. He wondered if Naruto kept some in every room. Suddenly he let out another gasp as he felt a cold finger slip inside as he clenched for a moment before relaxing. He was a moaning mess quivering on the chair as Naruto used the momentum with each swing. “E-enooug- Now Naru, or so help me god-”

“Yes your highness.” Naruto snarks with a grin. Sasuke hears the cap again feeling the slicked member against his entrance.

Using the chair he thursted the tip inside of Sasuke drawing out a hushed moan from the other. Then following the swing he thrusted more and more until he was fully seated. NAruto wiggled his toes to make sure they were still there. Sasuke felt Naruto’s warm chest against his back while the other breathed harshly against his ear. The raven was trembling, not that he would ever admit that is overwhelming being with Naruto. “Don't tell me you're already going to blow your load Uzumaki.”

Naruto growled in his ear before sitting up and pulling out until only the head remained before slamming himself back in. The rhythm increased as Sasuke’s moans got louder until Naruto slowed enough to lean over the other, sweat dripping off his chest onto Sasuke. 

“You see that light over there Sasu?” Naruto growled inbetween his pants causing goosebumps to break out over the pale heated flesh. Hazed dark eyes peered over the water to see the sparkling blue light across the river after a sharp thrust against his prostate made him scream out. “That's your house, that's where Suigetsu is right now. You know that?” Sasuke moaned louder as adrenaline raced through his veins. Naruto had even modeled where he lived after him.

The raven felt a fist in his hair as his head was yanked up and Naruto marked up his neck in bruises and bites as he thrusts harder, the swing increasing the momentum. The sound of slick skin slapping against skin and moaning ringing in their ears. “Your husband thinks you're out with friends, but you're here with my cock balls deep inside you.” Naruto thrusted sharply causing Sasuke to scream.

“Fuck you!”

“I’ll be the only one your fucking now, If I find out he touches you again I’ll break his fingers.” Sasuke hissed out a moan. He never knew he had a thing for dirty talk but the blonde was bringing it out of him. “He can’t take care of you. He can't handle the world you come from. He can’t please you like I do. Neh, Sasuke?” The raven wanted to agree but it was interrupted by a gasp so Naruto nipped the pale neck asking again.

“YES. h-He can- ohhh! FUCK YOU NARUTO. Harder!.”

“Can he make you act like this?” A tan hand slipped around Sasuke and gripped the base of his nearly exploding member and he whined feeling tears swell up as he attempted to buck his hips. 

“N-no!” The hand pumped a few times making Sasuke thrash in the chair changing the momentum so Naruto scooped the other up. The pale man snarled at the other for having stopped but Naruto only had a doped up smile on his face before it was engulfed by a predatory look. Swiftly the blonde pulled out, pulled Sasuke into his arms as the other institutionally lined the other up with his entrance. Then the raven found his back shoved against the pillar with his legs around Naruto’s waist while the blonde pounds him against the column. A vigorous rhythm was set as they neared their first climax as the shouted each other's name before Naruto slid to the ground holding Sasuke against him.

The raven rested his head against Naruto’s shoulder as he panted heavily, he could feel the thick strings of cum cooling against their chests and from between his thighs. Naruto was the first to regain his stamina before he chuckled. “You better not sleep on me Sas, I’m no where near done with you.” Sasuke shivered with excitement and a renewed libido as he and the blonde finished breaking in the porch. From the floor to the table, to the pool, and finally in the bed, where Naruto tucked them both in for exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please be gentle X'D


End file.
